


Of Love Unrequited and Faygo Unquaffed

by cheerfullyLethal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerfullyLethal/pseuds/cheerfullyLethal
Summary: GAMZEE: I aM eXtReMeLy NoT mOtHeRfUcKiN OkGAMZEE: I'm SiCk, TeReZi. NoT iN tHe SiCk FiReS wAy. In ThE dIsEaSe WaY.TEREZI: WOW. TH4T SUCKS DUD3GAMZEE: YeAh
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Terezi Pyrope
Kudos: 13





	Of Love Unrequited and Faygo Unquaffed

Gamzee hacked and coughed into his hands, and when he looked down into them, there was a mixture of spattered, purple blood, and soaked-through flower petals in a mixture of colors – but more than anything, teal. He took an uneven, wheezing breath, and then stood up straight. His fists clenched around the petals and dropped back to his sides as he turned to the objective he had been approaching: the home of one Terezi Pyrope.

Terezi was just getting up, as the clock struck 2 PM – a full hour earlier than her usual waking time, but she had been lying in bed for a while, unable to get back to sleep. She slid her feet gingerly into dragon-shaped slippers, then kicked aside a mounting pile of Faygo bottles while she walked toward the exit of her bedroom.

As Terezi slipped into the hallway, she was perplexed to hear knocking at her door. An eyebrow raised, and she followed her sense of smell to her front door.

Gamzee was doubled over in pain, grasping at his ribs as he coughed more blood and flower petals onto the welcome mat. When the door finally opened, he looked up at Terezi.

GAMZEE: tErEzI…  
TEREZI: G4MZ33?  
GAMZEE: YoU hAvE tO lIsTeN tO mE  
TEREZI: WOW  
TEREZI: YOU SM3LL L1K3 SH1T. 4R3 YOU OK?  
GAMZEE: I aM eXtReMeLy NoT mOtHeRfUcKiN Ok  
GAMZEE: I'm SiCk, TeReZi. NoT iN tHe SiCk FiReS wAy. In ThE dIsEaSe WaY.  
TEREZI: WOW. TH4T SUCKS DUD3  
GAMZEE: YeAh

Gamzee coughed again, another pile of flower petals dropping onto the welcome mat.

TEREZI: COULD YOU M4YB3 NOT DO TH4T  
GAMZEE: SoRrY, iT's PaRt Of ThE dIsEaSe  
GAMZEE: I cAuGhT tHiS mOtHeRfUcKiN fLoWeRs DiSeAsE  
GAMZEE: It MaKeS iT sO fLoWeRs GrOw In YoUr LuNgS uNtIl YoU dIe UnLeSs YoU gEt ThE pErSoN yOu'Re In LoVe WiTh To LoVe YoU bAcK  
TEREZI: WHY D1D YOU COM3 H3R3 TH3N?  
GAMZEE: TeReZi...It'S yOu. It'S aLwAyS bEeN yOu.  
TEREZI: WOW OK  
TEREZI: TH4T'S K1ND OF 4 LOT TO T4K3 1N G4MZ33  
GAMZEE: So WiLl YoU hElP mE? :o)  


That smile…the look that Gamzee shot her in that moment, it made Terezi feel something intense, in the pit of her stomach. An emotion which she could only describe as…disgust.

TEREZI: SORRY G4MZ33 1 JUST DON'T F33L TH4T W4Y 4BOUT YOU  
GAMZEE: BuT iF yOu DoN't FaLl In LoVe WiTh Me I'm GoNnA dIe Of FlOwErS dIsEaSe :o(  
TEREZI: Y34H  


There was a long pause.

TEREZI: 4NYW4Y D1D YOU N33D 4NYTH1NG 3LS3 OR

Gamzee looked to the beautiful troll before him, whom he had long wished would love him back, and his heart ached. Almost as much as his lungs ached, on account of the flowers.

GAMZEE: I gUeSs ThE mOtHeRfUcK nOt :o(  
TEREZI: OK COOL  
TEREZI: B3C4US3 TH1S K1ND OF SOUNDS L1K3 4 YOU PROBL3M, 1S TH3 TH1NG  
TEREZI: 4NYW4Y GOOD LUCK W1TH YOUR FLOW3R LUNGS. PL34S3 CL34N UP TH3 N4STY SH1T YOU SP3W3D 4LL OV3R MY W3LCOM3 M4T B3FOR3 YOU GO.

Terezi closed the door.


End file.
